Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way
Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way is the main protagonist of My Immortal. She is a bisexual seventeen-year-old Satanist vampire, and she is also a witch, so she attends Hogwarts. She is in the seventh year and she is dating Draco Malfoy. Ebony is in Slytherin and a band. Physical Appearance Ebony states in Chapter 1 that "a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee. Ebony has pale, white skin and ebony black hair (which she was named after) that reaches her mid-back. Her hair has purple streaks and red tips. Her eyes are icy blue. Ebony's style is based on gothic fashion and buys all of her clothes from Hot Topic. Even though Ebony is a vampire, her teeth are straight and white. She cut her wrists whenever she was depressed. For a list of all of Ebony's outfit and makeup descriptions, read this page. Personality Ebony hates preps and in Chapter 1, she puts her middle finger up at a group of preps that stare at her. She also dislikes the sun. Ebony is bisexual and expresses interest and attraction to bisexual men. Ebony's favorite bands are Good Charlotte and My Chemical Romance. Ebony self-harms by cutting her wrists. Story Chapter 1 On a day when it was snowing and raining at the same time, Ebony was walking outside of Hogwarts. She put her middle finger up at preps who stared at her, and Draco Malfoy yelled out to her. After Ebony asked him how he was, Draco became shy, and Ebony was being called by her friends so she had to go and meet up with them. Chapter 2 The next day, while it was snowing and raining again, Ebony woke up. She had been sleeping in her coffin, so she got up and drank some blood from a bottle she had, and then got dressed. After Ebony's friend Willow woke up, she and Ebony put on their makeup together. While Ebony and Willow had a conversation about Ebony's feelings towards Draco, he walked up to Ebony and asked her on a date to go to a Good Charlotte concert in Hogsmeade. Chapter 3 On the night of the concert, Ebony felt slightly depressed while she was getting ready so she cut of her arms and, while she waited for it to stop bleeding, she listened to Good Charlotte. She drank some human blood and then went outside, where Draco was waiting for her by his flying car. At the concert, they had a good time and got autographs and t-shirts and photos with the band. When the concert was finished, Draco surprised Ebony by driving into the Forbidden Forest. Chapter 4 Ebony and Draco drove into the Forbidden Forest instead of going back to school, which confused Ebony. They got out of the car and had sex, but Albus Dumbledore interrupted them. Chapter 5 Dumbledore yelled at Ebony and Draco for having sex and made Ebony cry tears of blood. When they were dismissed, Draco sang "I Just Wanna Live" by Good Charlotte to Ebony and they kissed before they went to their rooms. Chapter 6 Ebony met Harry Potter, nicknamed Vampire. She thought he was very sexy and they talked for a while, but Draco had a surprise for her so she went to see him. Chapter 7 Ebony and Draco were having sex again but she noticed something she hadn't noticed about Draco before: a tattoo of the word "Vampire". She left Draco and went to Vampire's classroom and interrupted the Potions class that Snape was teaching to confront Vampire. Chapter 8 Draco told Ebony she had misunderstood the situation, but she continued interrupted the class anyway. Everyone in the classroom was shocked when she accused Vampire and Draco of cheating on her with each other. Her friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at her understandingly. Vampire denied it but Ebony didn't believe him. Ebony ran to the Forbidden Forest and cried. Relationships Draco Malfoy In Chapter 1, Draco shouted out to Ebony, and she asks him how he is. He told her shyly, and she went to meet her friends. In Chapter 2, Ebony denies that she has a crush on Draco, but she flirted with him when she spoke to him, and he asked her to go to a Good Charlotte concert with him. Ebony was shocked when he asked her. On their date in Chapter 3, they had a good time, smoking and doing drugs together and enjoyed the concert. At one point, however, Draco was sad because she said Joel Madden from Good Charlotte was attractive, but she told Draco she preferred him over Joel. Draco felt reassured and put his arm around Ebony in a protective way. After the concert was finished, Draco drove them into the Forbidden Forest. They had sex, and Ebony lost her virginity. They were caught by Dumbledore, and were told off, but Draco comforted Ebony and sang to her and kissed her. In Chapter 7 when Draco and Ebony had sex again, she saw a tattoo dedicated to Vampire which enraged her. In Chapter 8, Ebony confronted Vampire about it and didn't believe him when he told her that he and Draco were just good friends. Willow Willow is one of Ebony's best friends. They discussed Ebony's feelings for Draco in Chapter 2. Albus Dumbledore Dumbledore made Ebony cry by yelling at her and Draco for having sex. He swore at them and insulted them because he had a headache, but let them go. Snape In Chapter 5, Snape dismissed Ebony and Draco after Dumbledore and McGonagall yelled at them for having sex. In Chapter 8, Snape called Ebony a "ridiculous dimwit" when she interrupted his class to confront Vampire about his relationship with Draco. Harry Potter Harry Potter, nicknamed Vampire, met Ebony in Chapter 6. Ebony thought he was sexy and they had a conversation before she had to go meet Draco. In Chapter 7, when Ebony was holding hands with Draco, she noted that she thought Vampire was jealous of her being with Draco. After finding out that Draco had a tattoo dedicated to Vampire, she confronted Vampire about it. In Chapter 8, Ebony interrupted one of Vampire's classes and yelled in front of everyone that he and Draco had cheated on her. B'loody Mary Smith B'loody Mary smiled at Ebony, which Ebony interpreted as her being understanding of Ebony when she interrupted B'loody Mary and Vampire's Potions class to yell at him. Category:Characters Category:Ebony Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Females